


Drawing Each Other

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Laughter, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One Shot, One Shot Collection, These two are having fun, i love them, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Yuuri is cleaning out his room and Victor comes across some old sketches. Victor is inspired to art! We'll see how it goes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Drawing Each Other

“Yuuri? Are you in here?”

_“Hai!”_

“What are you doing?”

Yuuri looked around the box-strewn room. It did look a little chaotic, he supposed.

“Cleaning out some things,” he said, pushing a box toward the donate pile. “I felt bad having my family store this much stuff for me, especially since I’m spending so much time in St. Petersburg.”

Victor nodded and went over to a box marked ‘mementos’. Pulling it open, he asked “Anything I can do to help?”

“No , not really. Just keep me company?” Yuuri examined a sweater. It had always been itchy. To the donate pile!

“Of course.” Victor sat down next to the memento box and began sifting through things.

After a while, Victor spoke. “Yuuri? What’s this?”

He held up a green notebook. Yuuri squinted at it before he recognized what it was. “My sketchpad. I used to sketch during downtime at practice. It was a good way to keep occupied that didn’t require a lot of human interaction.”

Victor flipped through the pages. “These are really good.”

Yuuri could feel the blush creeping onto his face. “They were really just doodles; ways to pass the time.”

“They’re good! There’s Phichit, Yuko, and oh! Is that me?”

Yuuri’s blush increased threefold.

“Well, umm, I sort of…idolized you…”

“And me again?”

“I-“

“And again?”

“Well-“

"And again?”

Victor’s look of glee was almost childlike. Yuuri, however, was ready to die.

“How did you do these? These are all from competitions and I don’t think you were there.”

“No, I…might have used some posters or magazine clippings.”

Victor’s face lit up with an idea.

“Could you draw me live?”

“I…I suppose,” Yuuri said, slowly, “But it’s been a while since I practiced.”

“Oh come on,” Victor said, grabbing Yuuri and tugging him so that they were seated across from each other. “I’ll draw you and we can compare. It will be fun!”

It was hard to argue with a Victor this pleased with his own idea. So in a few moments, they both found themselves with a sketchpad and pencils in front of them.

Yuuri went first, drawing Victor who kept trying to peek.

“Is it done yet? Can I see?”

“No and no! Hold still!”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was entirely pleased but still thought it was a decent likeness.

Then it was Victor’s turn. Yuuri held very still and laughed to himself at how much effort Victor was putting in. His tongue stuck out and he kept muttering things like ‘ _Get the eyes right_.’ ‘ _The hair, this will be the tricky part._ ’

When he was finally finished, they agreed to show each other on three.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

“Oh Yuuri!” Victor gushed, “It’s beautiful!”

Yuuri stared down at Victor’s drawing. “Umm…Victor?”

“Yeah?” Victor asked, already taking a picture of Yuuri’s drawing. No doubt planning to share it with the skating group chat.

“You do know I have five fingers, right?”

Victor looked up. “Yes, but did you see that I gave you ice skates?” he said, happily.

Yuuri paused, looked down at the drawing, looked back up at Victor’s smiling face and then laughed. It was one of those deep, belly laughs from childhood. “You’re delightful,” was all he managed to chuckle out.

Victor laughed too, tackling Yuuri to the floor. Yuuri’s heart leapt as Victor leaned down to kiss him, the drawings completely forgotten, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the artwork goes to the amazingly talented @HasetsuAmbassador. Check out more of their awesome work on DeviantArt!


End file.
